1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an access opening closure device for allowing articles to pass through an otherwise impervious wall. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an access opening closure device for use in prisons and hospital psychiatric wards which allows an article to be passed through a cell or hospital room door without exposing a guard or hospital attendant to possible injury or battery by the prisoner or patient.
2. Background of Related Art
Prison cell and hospital room doors for confining dangerous inmates or patients which are fitted with an access opening to allow passage of food or medication without the necessity of opening the locked door are well known. The access opening may also be used to handcuff an inmate before unlocking the door. Typically, the access opening is small in relation to the door and is covered by a portal which may be closed to close the access opening. One problem associated with the above-described access opening/portal arrangement is that once the portal is opened, the confined inmate or patient has direct access to the area outside the confined space. Due to the violent nature of some confined inmates and/or patients, prison guards and hospital attendants are exposed to possible danger from the confined inmate or patient when direct access is available.
Accordingly, what is needed is an access opening closure device of simple construction which can be used in association with existing doors having access openings and is operable to allow passage of articles through the access opening without allowing an inmate or patient direct access from the confined space to the area outside of the confined space.
An access opening closure device is provided for use in prisons, hospital psychiatric wards and the like is disclosed. The closure device includes a housing defining a receptacle, an access door and a top cover. The top cover is preferably formed from a transparent material and is movably supported on the housing to open or close a top opening in the housing. The access door is preferably formed from stainless steel and is movably supported on the housing to open or close a rear opening in the housing. A bracket assembly is secured to the housing about the rear opening. The bracket assembly is adapted to secure the housing about an access opening in a door, e.g., a prison cell door. The device also includes three locks. A first lock is positioned to retain the top cover in a closed position. A second lock is positioned to retain the access door in its closed position and a third lock is positioned to retain the access door in its open position.